Fortune Favors
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: A young Amy Rose seeks out a fortune teller to find Sonic, but gets more than she bargained for...
1. Be careful what you wish for

~ Fortune Favors~

* * *

I: "Careful what you wish for..."

* * *

She loved the way he made her feel. As if her heart could soar out of her chest, race among the stars, and never touch the ground again. Young Amy Rose had her head up in the clouds, as if her soul had sprouted wings at just spending a few quick moments with him. Who is 'him'? Well, if it weren't obvious, "he" was Sonic the Hedgehog, a young, speedy, and _dreamy_ blue hedgehog already becoming well-known for his heroic acts of defeating Dr. Robotnik.

Ever since she'd first gotten a glimpse of him, Amy could think of nothing else. Nothing else but the blue streak across the hills. Nothing else but the boom he'd caused in her ears and heart. Nothing else but the way he'd held her - the way he'd saved her - and carried her from that gruesome planet and cold robot look-a-like. Nothing else but that feeling in her heart as she couldn't help but cover her eyes, yet knew she was safe in his arms. Nothing else but that moment of safety when he'd set her down, and yet disappeared before she could even uncover her eyes and thank him.

He was gone, just as quickly as he came, off to fight Robotnik again, off on another adventure, off to save the world.

But he was never too far from her heart. She replayed that scene over and over in her memory, cherishing each moment. As amazing as that day was, Amy was not about to let Sonic be in only a few hours of her life. She simply _had_ to see him again. Had to _thank_ him. Had to feel that magic that only came from being near him. But where could she look to find the wind? How could she possibly find him again when he could move so fast and cover the planet in mere minutes? According to her tarot cards, she wouldn't see him again for a long time. But that wasn't an outcome she could accept.

Amy simply had to see Sonic again.

She packed a bag and left home without a second thought. She knew she was destined to be with Sonic; her cards were clear about that. But as for _when_ that would happen, that was much less clear. As much as Amy had studied about magic and prophecy, she felt beyond herself here. So she traveled to the nearest circus, looking for a fortune teller booth. The mythical arts had always been an interest of hers, but now they'd become a necessity. She waited in line somewhat impatiently, nervously shuffling her tarot deck. Ever since she'd learned her knack for telling fortunes, she'd never really worried or considered her own.

When it was finally her turn, Amy eagerly entered the tent by pushing past noisy bead curtains and dream catchers. She nearly choked on the intense smell of incense as she sat down, her mind already fogging. However, the real center of attention in the small tent was a cloudy crystal ball, sitting in the middle of an old wooden table. It was the only barrier between herself and the hooded figure who raised one hand in greeting.

"Come and sit my child."

The voice of an old woman beckoned Amy in. She gulped, feeling a terrible energy from this place, but she needed answers. She'd been driven mad long enough. The young hedgehog took a seat, her blue sneakers not close to touching the floor.

"What would you like to know…?"

"My love life. When will I see Sonic again? And how? Where do I need to go?"

"Ah…" Amy couldn't see the soothsayer's face, but if she could, it'd be a twisted, smug smile. "A young one in love. And with someone so wild and free…" the fortune teller waved her hands over the large crystal, the insides swirling to give it more of a pearl consistency. "I forsee much pain and longing in your future."

"It can't be any worse than what I feel right now. I have to see him again!" Amy insisted, pouting. "You know, I read tarot cards so don't try to trick me! Tell me we'll be together!"

"Oh? If you know the power of tarot so well, why seek me out?"

"Because!" Amy started, then looked down. "They're not giving me clear answers. Sonic is just so dreamy and we have to be together, and I can't wait any longer. I have to see him again."

"What is your name, young one?"

The pink hedgehog held her head high. "I've been called Rosy the Rascal, but my real name is Amy Rose."

"Hm. A very suitable name. I have to say, I've never seen one so young be so... passionate. Your heart is truly something special, Amy Rose." The woman waved her hands over the crystal ball again, conjuring up visions among the swirly depths.

"Really…?"

"Yes. Your destiny and Sonic's destiny are intertwined… I can see it now."

The young girl sat on the edge of her seat, her eyes wide as she stared into the crystal ball. If only she could see her future inside. "Can you see how I can find him again?"

"No… that is hidden from me. But I do see - OH! Goodness. Such terrible tragedy. Horrors beyond anything."

Amy's heart skipped. "What? What do you mean?"

"True tragedy awaits Sonic the Hedgehog. I see he is quite fond of taking risks and putting himself in danger. This will get him into all sorts of trouble." The soothsayer suddenly created shadows, bits of dust that twirled into telling a story of what would happen to the heroic hedgehog. It brought life and clarity to her words, and terror to Amy's heart as she watched the future play out in front of her.

"He will become gravely injured. He will nearly drown, countless times. He will be trapped in a capsule in outer space, and dropped to earth with no way out. He will shapeshift into a ferocious beast by night. He will be held captive and tortured by Robotnik for months. He will be trapped in distant lands, away from you, time and time again."

"No!" Amy cried out. "… that _can't be_. Sonic is a hero, he can't lose..."

"But my child, it is. The crystal ball does not lie. - wait, oh yes, I see something else. You. I see you in Sonic's future."

The pink hedgehog only nodded, still on the edge of her seat. This much she already knew.

"As much as Sonic will get into trouble, you are the key to preventing all of this. You alone, with your passion, with your love - you can protect him from harm."

"How?"

"Well, it may not be easy, or foolproof. He's a wild one, a free spirit, and may still get into trouble, but despite these tragedies, he will always come out safe in the end. All we need is to create a spell of protection, using the power of your heart. If you agree to lend me some of your passion, I can create a spell to keep him safe."

Amy shook her head slowly, shocked. She gasped, though, as the series of images of Sonic being hurt and snuffed out reappeared thanks to the old woman.

"All of these tragedies will never come to be and will only be close calls, if only you agree to give up your heart…"

The young girl stopped to think, nearly in tears herself. Sonic was so strong, he was a hero, he'd saved her life! And not just hers, he'd saved countless others. She couldn't afford to lose him.

"All you have to do is offer me your heart, and I will forever bind it to him..."

She had to do this. Sonic was a hero, and if she had to be his protection, she would do it. She'd be a hero for him, too. She owed him her life after all. And besides, he already had her heart.

"And you promise he'll be safe…?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it."

A slight cackle from the woman, and with a simple flick of the wrist, Amy found herself gasping in pain. Energy was being sucked out of her heart, in the form of a light pink stream of light. It was all leaving her breathless and empty - the butterflies, the magic, the fluff, the amazing feelings of soaring through the stars with Sonic - all being torn from her passionate heart until all gone. She was left with nothing but emptiness as her love and passion left her body. The pink light was being gathered by the fortune teller into a separate gemstone, which seemed to be absorbing her powers.

Just a few spoken words to cast the spell, and that was it. The soothsayer caged the gemstone in a silver heart-shaped locket. Panting on her hands and knees, Amy watched the rest of the process with confusion. The locket was dumped in a boiling liquid which immediately turned bright red with swirls of gold. The woman poured a measure of the liquid into a mold, and with a burst of steam, it cooled off into two golden bracelets.

The fortune teller handed her the trinkets. "Here. You must wear these at all times to keep the spell active."

Amy slipped the bracelets on her hands, over her gloves, but couldn't take her eyes off the locket. "What if I want my heart back..?"

"Much too late for buyer's remorse, hm? Don't you want to keep your soulmate safe?"

The young girl didn't answer. She was still clutching at her chest, wanting those amazing magical feelings of first love back.

"Also, one thing I may have forgotten to mention… you must never stop chasing Sonic. Ever. If you're ever too far apart for too long, the binding force between you two will break, and he will no longer be protected. And you? Well, you don't want to find out. Now. My payment."

"But I already gave you…."

"Foolish, naive girl. Pay me, or I will break the spell."

Frightened, Amy gave up all the money she'd saved and left the tent, feeling numb and empty. Her life had changed forever, and taken a quite tragic turn.

The magical feeling in her heart was gone. Before she'd felt the butterflies and joy of love, but now… all that was left was pining and a desperate need to be close to Sonic. It'd been tolerable before due to her love, but now with that gone, it would turn into something much more sinister. Her innocent school-girl crush would turn to intense infatuation, and then before long, an obsession. All she could think about was him. All she could do was chase him. He had become her whole life, her whole desire. He was so off put by her aggressive advances that he rejected them time and time again throughout the years. He ran away, considering her a friend yet an annoyance. He would never understand how much she gave up for him.

But she could never stop, never leave him, never give up. For she was told the moment she did, something terrible would happen to Sonic. And just as the fortune teller foretold, he would constantly get into trouble, yet always get out unscathed, in just the nick of time, with a little bit of luck. Little did he know that luck was thanks to a naive young girl who had given up her passionate heart to protect him.

Such are the beginnings of Amy Rose.

* * *

I: "...you just might get it."


	2. Familiarity

II: "Familiarity..."

* * *

AMY

I awoke suddenly; my wrists felt like they were on fire. I softened my grip on my feather pillow, lifting my arms so I could squint at my hands. But I didn't need to see my limbs to know what was happening, as the sensation was all too familiar. My bracelets were squeezing into my skin, cutting off the blood circulation. I could feel my hands getting weak as they were strangled. My attention turned from my hands to my bedside clock, and I let out a groan as I blearily squinted at the bright red numbers.

"Seriously Sonic? It's not even light outside… it's barely morning…"

Despite my weariness due to the early hour, the sharp cutting pain of the metal into my arm was enough to wake me and flood my body with a sense of urgency. I grumbled and pushed myself out of bed, using my legs to avoid injuring my hands. I wanted to stay in and rest, but I knew the longer I waited to chase him, the further he would get away, and the more the bracelets would tighten on my wrists. They were a radar of sorts, constricting as a warning whenever Sonic got too far away from me. So I better get going.

After pulling on a quick outfit, I stepped outside, shivering is I saw my breath in the chilly air. I walked in a small circle, closing my eyes to focus on my bracelets. I had learned to be in tune to them, noticing the small changes in pressure. Northwest. The pressure was the lightest when I faced northwest. Where was he going up there? The waterfall?

My back towards the now-rising sun, I took off towards that direction, tracing the familiar path I'd run on so many mornings just like this. Sonic may be unpredictable to some people, but he definitely has his favorite spots. I could see the steam rising from the waterfall long before I made it to the lake, the billows of warm arm obscuring the pink swirls of the sunrise. Sonic loved this area, which was ironic because everyone knows he hates water and can't swim. Truth is, he still admires it as he does with all nature.

You can imagine my surprise when I see the blue hedgehog actually _in_ the water.

"A-amy?" He spotted me and immediately jumped out, his cheeks flaming. Sonic shook his head like a dog, causing water to spray all around him as he attempted to dry his quills. "Can't say I'm surprised to see ya, but come on... can a guy get a little bit of privacy?"

He had the audacity to be mad at me, when he'd woken me up doing who knows what out here. My hands came to rest on my hips, and it was then I'd noticed the wrist pain had finally subsided.

"Do you even know what time it is Sonic?" I would have glanced at my watch had I been wearing one. "It's a little early for a swim isn't it?"

"First off," Sonic began, continuing to mess with his quills. I hated how attractive he looked while his fur was damp. Maybe I didn't love him, but he was ridiculously good-looking. "I wasn't _swimming_. Second, you know you can stay home. You don't _have t_ o follow me everywhere, all the time."

 _Actually, I do,_ I wanted to say, but I wasn't in the mood to try and explain - and he never listens anyway. As if on cue, and before I could get a word in, he took off. My bracelets tightened against my skin once again. Dammit Sonic. I tried running after him - keeping up a little game of cat-and-mouse, but he was trying real hard to lose me this time. I could tell. Most of the time he let me follow him at a safe distance, but today I could tell he wanted to be alone. And more than anything I wanted to give him that wish. But the golden bangles strangling my wrists reminded me I was bound to him, and had no choice to stay close unless I wanted to lose my hands.

As I ran in pursuit, that was starting to become a real possibility.

This is what my life had come to. Just another day chasing after the wind. Not like I had anything better to do with myself. I'd given up on having a normal life. Maybe I've been an average girl before, but my life had turned into anything but. Once a girl with a crush, and now just a girl chasing a long abandoned dream. I was living proof that you should be careful what you wish for.

I was cursed by getting exactly what I wanted.

Not a day goes by where I don't regret what I did is young, dumb girl. Not even seeing Sonic safe and protected as promised. And not just because my feelings for him are gone - he's just so damn ungrateful. He treats me like a pest. Well I can easily admire his good looks and I'm hopelessly attracted to him, I can't stand Sonic. And I can't believe I ever liked him! Maybe it's just because I'm always around him and never get a break, but he gets on my last nerve. He's annoying and confident and so very cocky and reckless. He only gets away with the stuff he does because I'm protecting him.

And he has no idea.

I've had half a mind to just tear the bracelets off and throw them into the bottom of the ocean, knowing he'd never want to dive in and get them himself. He doesn't deserve this protection, as poorly as he's treated me. Let Sonic die, I don't love him. I honestly don't have an ounce of feelings for him, as that's just what the witch took from me. My ability to feel. My passion. The essence of who I was. In some was I'm not even "me" anymore, but I'm starting to forget who I used to be. All I know is that I don't care about Sonic anymore. If he died I don't think I'd bat an eye; I'd probably just be relieved

Relieved but still empty.

Something has kept me in the chase all these years. I'm holding onto nothing, and the wind keeps sleeping through my fingertips. How I hold on - why - I don't know. Maybe deep down I do still love him. Isn't love more than feelings after all? Maybe I don't feel love, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. Perhaps my choice to maintain the protection spell, despite how much it's cost me, is proof of true love. It's what the younger me would have believed.

The older me's impartial opinion is that I'm doing this out of sense of duty. These bangles may have made me a drone, but they're also my only purpose. At least I don't feel that aching pining feeling in the pit of my chest - I _do_ remember how much that hurt and tore me up inside. Enough for me to agree to give it all up. At least now I'm of some use. I've long since accepted my fate is the girl who gave up her heart for Sonic. Seeing him alive, saving the world, saving me - maybe it was worth it after all.

Maybe. The jury is still out on that one. I don't really have a preference for what happens to Sonic, or the world, or even myself. "No one is that heartless" - except for me.

These same thoughts always rush through my head as I chase after Sonic day in and day out. Should I stay on this path or not? Perhaps I was still doing this because the one thing that witch didn't take from me was my stubborness.

Right now, back to present time, I couldn't take off the bracelets even if I wanted to. They were tightened in a death grip on my wrists, to the point where I couldn't detect any changes in pressure, no matter which way I turned. I gulped as I lifted my shaking hands to eye-level, concentrating on my numb fingertips. I was sure that my my hands were turning purple under my gloves, but the bangles were firmly snug on my hands. With the disappearing sensation in my fingers, I don't think I'd have the dexterity to attempt to pull them off. The irrational part of my brain was beginning to panic, but I waved it off. I'd never quite been in this situation before, but Sonic would come back for me, and then I'd find relief. No need to panic.

The pain was causing my eyes to squeeze shut with involuntary tears. I gasped and fell to my knees, crying out in hope of relief. Was Sonic purposefully trying to get as far away from me as he could?

"Sonic you bastard!" I yelled before screeching in pain. I was going to lose my hands. The bracelets were going to crush my muscles and bones and then they'd both fall off. Maybe I wanted that. Maybe?

Did I really _want_ anything anymore?

"Sonic!" I yelled again, but I knew it was no use. The golden jewelry was reminding me oh-so-painfully that he was far away and couldn't hear me. I would just sit here and accept my fate.

* * *

SONIC

The scream.

Don't ask me how I heard it; I'm not a science guy. All I know is that no matter how far I try to run from Amy Rose, I can never escape the sound of her voice. It's unmistakable.

And by the pitch of her cry, I knew she was in serious pain. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Amy today; I really just wanted some alone time. But whatever was going on, I had to check on her at least, as I wasn't that heartless. My legs pumped in record time as I made my way towards the scream, covering the distance in a few seconds.

I found the the pink girl alone on a rocky hilltop. She sat on her knees, gripping her wrists and in obvious pain. A few tears had slipped out of her eyes and that immediately tore my heartstrings. She knew my weakness.

"Ames what's wrong?" I demanded, kneeling next to her. I placed my hand softly on her back to soothe her..

She suddenly gasped for breath, filling her lungs with obvious relief. Her next move was to peel off her gloves and the golden bangles that always kept them secure. It was my turn to gasp, though, as I saw the color of her hands. Ugly dark purple lines scarred her normal healthy beige hands.

"What the hell?" I stared at her hands. "What happened, what's wrong?"

Amy gripped at both of her hands; hugging them close to her chest. She didn't say anything, but was visibly shaken. Something terrible was going on but I had no idea. And maybe Amy was annoying, but she was a friend and I was going to help her. But I couldn't if she wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"You really had to get as far from me as possible, huh?" she glared at me, he green eyes fierce with anger.

"Doesn't matter now, I'm here," I dismissed. "Did someone attack you?"

"It's the bracelets," she said casually. "They were just squeezing my wrists and nearly cutting my hands off, but they're fine now."

"What?" I stared at the golden bangles, and to my horror, Amy reached for them and slipped them back on. I immediately grabbed her wrist. "Are you crazy, what are you doing?"

Amy winced and pulled away from my touch. I paused in shock, not expecting such a cold rejection from her. "I have to wear them Sonic."

"Why?"

"You won't believe me," she stood up and brushed off her skirt, only to sit back down again. "You're too busy saving the world to care about me."

"Amy…" I trailed off, and looked away. I was embarrassed, I'll admit. But there was something else stirring in my heart to go along with the heat on my cheeks. I'd always known Amy as a moody girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, never shy about her feelings. But now she was acting cold, dispassionate. And that bothered me deeply.

"It's fine. I don't care about you either. But I have to follow you around. So if you could be so kind as to not leave me behind any more, that'd be great."

She was being sassy and sarcastic, not at all herself. My impatience was flaring up; my foot was tapping involuntarily. "Tell me what's going on. I wanna help. Just spit it out, Amy."

She rolled her eyes, and then looked straight into mine. "I have to wear these bracelets at all times, but they get really tight when we're far apart. They're protecting you."

"What? Do you mean they're protecting _you_?"

"No Sonic." It was all she said.

I scratched my head. "I'm confused - how are those hunks of metal protecting me?"

"See I knew you wouldn't believe me," she continued cryptically. She was still kneeling on the ground, recovering from whatever happened to her. I claimed the rock next to her.

"Try me," I said with a soft, calm smile. I was actually very worried about her, but no way I'd let her know that.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Amy asked. A wind gust ruffled her quills, and she crossed her legs.

"'Course I do."

"Do you remember how you saved my life?"

I had no idea where this was going and was already impatient for her to get to the point, but I'd humor her for now. "'Course."

"And then left me there. All alone. And you never came back." Her tone was even, steady. No hint of anger, or any emotion, really.

"Hey, you were safe and I had to stop Egghead! I had to go kick some Metal butt. You can't still be mad at me for that?" I gave her a teasing smirk.

Amy just stared at me, her expression completely blank. I took just a second to admire her soft, girly features. It'd been a long time since I really just let myself look at her. Even without a smile, she was cute to be sure. Still, I'd never felt a desire to spend more time with her. Mostly because every time we did, all she wanted to do was invade my personal space. Had I _ever_ just let myself look at her? Had I ever took a second to listen to her? I wondered with some guilt. But I brushed off the feelings as quickly as they came.

"Sorry I'm listening, go ahead," I said with a perhaps a bit of impatience.

Amy crossed her legs and continued. "Well I didn't get a chance to say thank you because you ran off and I couldn't find you afterwards. So - "

I had to interrupt her "Wait, what does this have to do with your bracelets?"

"Sonic. Can you just be patient for like, two seconds." Amy rubbed her temples.

"Sorry sorry sorry, go on."

"Well I couldn't find you. I missed you. And I had to find you. Back then, l I thought you were really cute and heroic and all that. I was in love with you I guess." She said it all so matter-of-fact, it was almost jarring. "I went to see a fortune teller to find out when I would see you again. But she tricked me. She gave me these bracelets as a way to always find you... but in return she took my heart."

"Your… heart?" I asked.

"Yeah. My ability to feel. I can't experience emotions. I don't feel happy or sad or anything - "

"No way," I shook my head. "Amy, you're like, the most passionate girl I know."

"I _was_."

It was true she was coming off as cold and dispassionate right now. But was it really because she'd completely lost her ability to feel anything? I couldn't believe that. "Why would she do this to you, take your heart? And why would you do this to yourself?"

"She needed it for the spell. I didn't know she would take away my feelings or I never would have agreed to it, but here we are. Now, I just exist and chase you because if I don't and we get too far apart…." She trailed off.

I finished for her. "Then those bracelets squeeze your wrists."

She didn't say anything, just kept staring at the ground, her expression neutral. I wasn't sure how to react, or what to say. I just shook my head.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea… when did this happen?"

"When we first met, like I said."

It couldn't be. That long? "But it's been _years_."

To my horror, she just nodded slowly. Amy didn't need to say anything because the implications were clear, and just starting to dawn on me. Since the second time ever I'd seen Amy, she'd been cursed, her very heart stolen. She'd been trapped in those bracelets, forced to follow me around and stalk me everywhere. And I had no idea. And I'd been _annoyed_ , frustrated by her constant presence and need to be around me. I'd pushed her away, I'd left her in the dust, I'd ignored every affection she'd thrown my way. I'd done it over and over again, as the flood of memories overwhelmed me. Maybe I'd been a bit too cruel, looking back on it. A bit too impatient, a bit too harsh.

I just hadn't thought much about her or her feelings. Hadn't cared or taken the time to get to know her. I could come up with excuses, but I'd been a real jerk. And maybe that's why she'd been so pushy with me in response.

"Ames…"

"I'm sure you have questions - "

"Why didn't you just tell me." It came out more like a statement than a question.

"I tried a few times. I said I had something to tell you, and you said 'yeah I know, you love me' and ran away. Every time after that I tried to get close to you, you avoided me and instantly ran as soon as you saw me."

Guilt was like a knife in my heart, and I had to look away. Shame cast a shadow on my normally proud features, but I shook it off.

"Well, I'm sorry 'bout all that. I really am. I was kinda a jerk I guess. But no sense in looking back. Now that I know what's going on, we're going to find a way to fix this and get your heart back." I stood and rubbed at my nose before holding out a hand to help Amy up.

She left it hanging and remained seated. "I don't think that's a good idea."

This girl was beyond confusing. "Why not? You saying you want to live like this? Those things are killing you."

"No but... I don't I don't think it's reversible."

"We're going to try. I'm not going to let you live like this a moment longer. "

I scooped her into my arms and smiled down at her, but she just squeaked from surprise. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"But Sonic, I'm telling you, this isn't a good idea."

"What, is there something else going on?" I tilted my head in thought, and then it hit me. "Wait, somethin' you said earlier - they're protecting me. What did you mean?"

The color drained from her face, but she shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's not important."

"Would you tell me if it was?"

"It's not - I just meant, they keep us close together. That's all."

I wasn't' really buying it, but didn't want to be pushy. I shrugged. "If you say so. Now let's get going."

"Sonic, before you take off - answer me one thing." She paused and I nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my friend," I said with a shrug and a smile.

"Am I, Sonic? You haven't exactly been nice to me over the years," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know. 'S my bad. But! Water under the bridge, past is in the past. I know what's going on with you, it all makes sense, so it's no big deal. What's important is that we're going to fix this and get you your heart back. Alright?"

She still looked so hesitant.

"Ames?"

"Thanks Sonic," Amy said, not even cracking a smile.

"Hey, no need to be grumpy! We'll solve this together, promise." I gave her a wink.

"Did you forget the part where I don't feel emotions?"

"Heh, right, well… we'll fix that too. You'll be back in love with me in no time," I gave her another wink but she just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Scratch that Sonic, I can still feel annoyance. And anger."

"Anger is definitely still on your list. But don't worry, soon you'll be feelin' a whole lot more," I promised as I stretched my legs, eager to break past the sound barrier and get this quest started.

* * *

II: "...breeds contempt."


End file.
